Tsunade Shizune Drabble
by Kiros Razer
Summary: Light yuri fics with Tsunade / Shizune. Two girls that love each other. Some are of fluff, love, sadness, comfort and maybe other stuff.
1. Tsunade's Bedroom I

****

"Tsunade's Bedroom"

Disclaimer: I am just a mere fan fic writer,  
Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: This is a yuri fluff fic between  
Tsunade /shizune.

Author's Note: I woke up 15 minutes after laying down  
and wrote this fluffy fic.

In Tsunade's bedroom

Tsunade always lays on the left,  
While Shizune always lays on the right.  
When they turn toward each other,  
Their closeness makes them equal.

Once they leave the bedroom,  
They are no longer equal.  
Tsunade is considered the boss,  
While Shizune is her assistant.

In the eyes of the village,  
Tsunade is their Hokage.  
While Shizune is merely the servant,  
They do not see them as equal.

When alone, Tsunade no longer has to be tough,  
She wants to comfort Shizune in every way possible.  
Tsunade wants Shizune to know that they are equal,  
Not in status, but as lovers.


	2. Shizune's Bedroom I

****

"Shizune's Bedroom"

Disclaimer: I am just a mere fan fic writer,  
Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: This is a yuri fluff fic between  
Tsunade /shizune.

Author's Note: I woke up 15 minutes after laying down  
and wrote this fluffy fic.

...

**In Shizune's Bedroom**_****_

There lies a lazy Hokage stretched out on the bed,  
With her eyes staring directly at the ceiling.  
She is lost in her thoughts...

Too lost to even notice her girlfriend making breakfast..

All she can think about was last night,  
The loving arms that held her tight.

Also, the sweet kisses,  
That Tsunade truly misses.  
Her lover's smile,  
That she had not seen in awhile.

Finally, she glanced over toward the other woman,  
Watching her prepare their meal.

Every little inch, every little curve is memorized,  
Tsunade could never forget her even if she tried.

When Shizune turned around smiling,  
Tsunade couldn't help but to jump up and smile back.


	3. Tsunade's Bedroom II

**"Tsunade's Bedroom II"**

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere fan fic writer,**

**Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: This is a yuri fluff fic between**

**Tsunade /shizune.**

**Author's Note: I woke up 15 minutes after laying down**

**and wrote this fluffy fic.**

In Tsunade's bedroom  
A dark haired woman is resting peacefully,  
No cares, no worries.

Closeness was all Shizune needed.  
With Tsunade's arm draped around her,  
she finds comfort in her strong arms.

Shizune is her one true friend.  
Someone that she can trust.  
Tsunade can't help but to love her,

Some nights they sleep side by side,  
Other nights they sleep close together,  
Seeking the comfort of the other.

Without Shizune, Tsunade wouldn't know what to do,  
The one thing that keeps her going, is laying beside her.  
Her beloved, Shizune-Kun...


	4. Shizune's Bedroom II

**"Shizune's Bedroom II"**

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere fan fic writer,**

**Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: This is a yuri fluff fic between**

**Tsunade /shizune.**

**Author's Note: I wrote this while I was eating at Wendy's.**

Shizune can't help but to smile,  
Smile, because the woman she loves is near her.  
With her head upon Tsunade's chest,  
She can feel the other woman's arm wrap around her.

Hugging her, like a child's favorite teddy bear,  
Tsunade is stretched out and softly snoring,  
Something that Shizune thinks is cute.

Shizune's life isn't exactly perfect,  
The only thing near perfect is their love for each other.  
Sure, their relationship isn't as perfect as it seems,  
Like everyone else, they have their arguments.

When their fight is over, each feels guilt.  
After time of pondering over things,  
They realize just how much they need the other.  
Neither remains stubborn due to their fear of loss.

A life of loneliness and despair..  
Is something they are both trying to avoid


	5. Tsunade's Bathroom I

**"Tsunade's Bathroom"**

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere fan fic writer,**

**Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: This is a yuri fluff fic between**

**Tsunade /shizune.**

**Author's Note: It came to mind while in the grocery store with my mom.**

...

The bath water is running,  
Tsunade is trying to relax,  
She wishes to remove the sweat and stress.

Of course, she loves her village.  
However, she has plenty hopes and dreams,  
After her reign of Hokage.

She dreams of living in a nice home with Shizune,  
Where they can finally be alone.  
Without the elders poking into their business.

She knows their way of life.  
In their society, their relationship isn't considered "normal".  
Despite all of that, she doesn't give up her dream.

That others would accept their relationship,  
Maybe one day they'll be free,  
Free, to express their love outside the bedroom.

Walking together hand in hand,  
Free to kiss, without others looking down on them.  
That is Tsunade's dream.


	6. Shizune's Bathroom I

**"Shizune's Bathroom I"**

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere fan fic writer,**

**Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: This is a sad yuri love fic between **

**Tsunade /shizune.**

**Author's Note: I just thought of this an hour ago  
while thinking back to my past.**

(I have OCD and I am germaphobic when it comes to my body.  
I wash until it burns sometimes.)

****

Tears flow as Shizune washes away the germs,  
She wonders if she is still covered in filth,  
The Elders today learned of her sexual preference,  
As she glanced over at the other kunoichis.

How they knew, she had no clue.  
She was thankful it wasn't Tsunade that was discovered.  
If it had been, she would have stood by her side.  
When they accused Shizune, Tsunade said nothing.

Why? because her job would have been on the line,  
Shizune doesn't care as much about her situation.  
While the Elders gave her the most traumatizing lecture.  
Tsunade excused herself to cry to herself.

Though Shizune had not seen it, She knew it to be true.  
When they were alone comfort was found,  
Now that she's alone saddness is filling her soul.

She would give anything to be in her lover's arms tonight...


	7. Written Love

**"Written Love"**

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere fan fic writer,**

**Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: What do I have to warn you about..  
It's just poetry, yuri-style.**

**Tsunade /Shizune.**

**Author's Note: This is like poetry.. yet, not since my concentration level was destroyed by noisy loud tvs.**

Tsunade's poem about Shizune

Her scent of lavender  
Always brings me to my feet.  
When she stands near,  
I feel my hormones raging.

I feel that I have no control..  
The urge to press my lips..  
Harshly against hers,  
is simply unbearable.****

When I look at her,  
I see love in her eyes,  
I find myself lost in them,  
for many hours at a time.

Why? Because she is looking at me.  
Her smile gives me that reassurance.  
I am certain that is the reason,  
I know because that is the way, that I look at her!

I know that when we kiss,  
Her kisses are sweeter than anything,  
I have ever tasted in my life.  
I can't help but to smile.


	8. In Tsunade's Arms

**"In Tsunade's Arms"******

Disclaimer: I am just a mere fan fic writer,

**Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: What do I have to warn you about..**

**It's basically Shizune seeking comfort from her lover.**

**Author's Note: They say an author/or artist adds a little of themself into their works. Perhaps, it's true in this case since I let myself unwind in the middle of it.**

...

When the lightning crashes and the thunder roars,  
My fears are awaken as I hide under the covers.  
The louder it gets, the louder I scream..  
Until my Tsunade-Sama rushes into my room.

Thunderstorms remind me of the death of my loved ones,  
The fear I had when I saw them laying lifeless,  
One of my biggest fears is to be alone,  
Right now, being in my Mistress' arms is paradise,

Even though we must keep our relations a secret,  
Certain instances like this are important in our relationship,  
When Tsunade-Sama sees blood it reminds her of my Uncle..  
I too have to comfort her during those times.

Like right now, she has slipped under the blankets to be with me..  
To comfort me and to reassure me that I am not alone..  
I can see the concern in those beautiful brown orbs of her's.  
I want nothing more than to reassure her that I am okay...

The storm however, has me still feeling a little afraid...  
She is now holding my hand and kissing it  
Which definitely has caught my attention..  
I then feel her sliding closer to me with a smile upon her face..

Soon I can feel her head resting upon my arm..  
The urge to stroke her cheek overwhelms me..  
I find myself unable to resist the look in her eyes...  
Gently, my fingers brush against her cheek..

The sound of something being struck by lightning is heard..  
Causing me to ease away until I feel her pulling me back..  
I see the lips of a goddess making their way towards mine..  
I can feel the desire burning within my soul..

To think, Konoha's princess is here, in my bed..  
It's an honor to be loved by someone that important..  
With Tsunade-Sama, I honestly feel important.  
Without her love, I am nothing more than her desciple.

Being a desciple wouldn't be too bad..  
As long as I am allowed to follow close behind her..  
I know I would still be happy...  
However, nothing could be better than this..

Having her lips pressed firmly against mine,  
and having her fingers running through my hair..  
Seeing the radiant smile that is meant just for me as  
we share a bed filled with both warmth and comfort.

If there is truly a heaven...  
Please, let Tsunade be mine..  
I want eternity to be granted unto us..  
Where our love, can truly be free...


	9. Longing Heart

****

"Longing Heart "

Disclaimer: I am just a mere fan fic writer,  
Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: This is a yuri drabble fic between  
Tsunade /Shizune. There is no sex involved but there is talk about their love making.

Author's Note: This is in Shizune's point of view...  
with having to keep her relationship with Tsunade a secret from everyone else.  
I wrote this on a cold Friday night about a year ago...with nothing else better to do.  
It's a short little drabble..

..........................

..........................

If I was to kiss you..  
in front of the council members...

Would you hate me?

I often feel the urge to do so,  
Yet, I never act upon my feelings.

I fear the worst for you, if I did..  
So, I have no choice but to keep them hid..

Even so, How would you respond?  
Would you deepen the kiss, or just slap me?

Sometimes the idea of risking everything..  
makes it seem so right...

Yet, other times the idea sounds so wrong..

Tsunade-Sama, have you ever felt that way?  
Simply following your urges to meet your desires?

What is one to do,  
When they restrict you?

Quick kisses in the office,  
Our nightly walks just to be together..

I know that every night after work..  
I enjoy our relaxing walks,

Especially, when it's to our special cliff..  
Where we lay and gaze at the stars above..

Hand in Hand, while we feel the love in our hearts,  
Then we are kissing as the love making starts..

Our Passion will still burn...  
Even after we return..

However, the loneliness and longing sets in..  
I am left yearning for everything all over again.


End file.
